the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Rex
Captain Rex, designation CT-7567, was a veteran clone trooper captain and Advanced Recon Commando who oversaw Torrent Company of the Grand Army of the Republic's famed 501st Legion during the Clone Wars and later served as a captain and commander of the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. Bio Personality Rex was a Clone Captain who was produced from the template of the bounty hunter Jango Fett. As with many of his fellow Clone troopers, Rex lived to serve the Galactic Republic9 and to protect its citizens.While he was eager to follow orders, Rex adopted a less rigid approach as the Clone Wars wore on. During the Clone Wars, Rex would work alongside the Clone Commander Cody,12 the Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and the Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano.6 He was also loyal to his men and refused to believe that his comrade Echo had died or turned traitor.38 Rex would develop a friendship with the Padawan Ahsoka Tano and became her mentor, offering her advice and valuable leadership experience. Rex taught her that experience outranked everything.6 When Tano was framed for murder and treason, Rex doubted that she had committed the crimes, but followed the order to arrest her. Despite this, the two would maintain a deep respect for each other after the Clone Wars and came to regard each other as friends. During the Age of the Empire, Rex would return a favor to his friend Tano by joining the rebellion. His knowledge of former Republic military bases,4 combat skills, and military tactics would help the rebellion in its fight against the Galactic Empire.6870 He was deeply saddened when he learned about her presumed death on Malachor.74 While Rex initially had a difficult relationship with the Jedi Purge survivor Kanan Jarrus] and argued over strategies and Ezra Bridger's priorities, the two put aside their differences following a mission to rescue Ezra and Commander Jun Sato from an Imperial Interdictor. Rex was staunchly loyal to the Old Republic and refused to recognize the authority of the Galactic Empire. Rex's fortitude led him to resist torture at the hands of the Imperial officer Brom Titus. He even regarded Imperial stormtrooper armor as inferior to the Clone trooper armor he wore during the Clone Wars.68 Due to his Clone Wars experiences, Rex harbored a significant antipathy for battle droids.10 However, he had a respectful relationship with the Lothal rebel's astromech droid Chopper.71 His animus towards battle droids led him to reject Kalani's demand that Rex and his Jedi comrades Jarrus and Bridger take part in a reenactment of the Clone Wars. As a Clone trooper, Rex was bred to fight and wanted to finish his mission to destroy his battle droid opponents. However, Bridger managed to convince Rex and Kalani to put aside their past differences in order to fight against the Empire.10 Rex harbored considerable respect and loyalty to his former Clone Wars comrade Saw Gerrera, whom he had first met during the Onderon campaign. While Rex was unwilling to abandon his former comrade, he still expressed discomfort with some of Gerrera's harsh methods including brutalizing the Geonosian captive Klik-Klak and threatening to destroy the last Geonosian queen egg. Still, Rex was empathetic to Gerrera's pain and realized that his comrade was still grieving the loss of his sister Steela Gerrera. Rex's belief in the sanctity of life led him to fight with Saw, when the latter threatened to destroy the last Geonosian queen egg. Rex had a deep respect for Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi due to their shared experiences during the Clone Wars. However, despite personally wanting to believe Kenobi was alive, he believed Bail Organa's word that the Jedi Master had perished by 2 BBY. Rex was proven wrong when Bridger encountered Kenobi during an errant mission to Tatooine.80 Rex and his friend Zeb were known for their sense of humor even during difficult times. During the Battle of Atollon, they traded jokes about joopa and quipped about Sabine's prototype shield generator.81 By the time that the Spectres returned to Lothal, Rex had become acquainted with his former Imperial foe Kallus. General Syndulla placed Rex in charge of looking after the Ghost in her absence.83 Rex used his knowledge of Gregor and Wolffe's whereabouts to help Ezra find them, Ketsu, Hondo, and Melch in order to recruit them for Ezra's mission to liberate Lothal.84 Rex later used his military experience and combat skills to help the rebels capture the Dome during the Liberation of Lothal. As a warrior, Rex believed that the rebels needed to be on guard should the Empire return to Lothal. Skills and abilities Rex was a skilled military commander and a respected leader who won the respect of his men and peers.64 Due to his combat experience with battle droids, Rex was familiar with robolobotomy. While he was trained to wield firearms, Rex was also proficient in unarmed combat.14 Besides fighting droids and Imperials, Rex also had some experience dealing with the spider-like krykna which lived near Chopper Base, the Phoenix rebel base on Atollon.73 Rex also knew how to handle machinery and could fly a Y-wing starfighter. Rex put his combat and technical skills to good use during the successful rebel operation to infiltrate and launch the Dome during the Liberation of Lothal. Equipment During the Clone Wars, Rex wore both phase I and phase II clone trooper armor with blue markings, and was known for having Jaig Eyes on his helmet. Rex used dual DC-17 blaster pistols in combat during the Clone Wars and continued to use them after the fall of the Republic. Trivia *Captain Rex will meet Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series). Gallery Captain-rex-4_80271a65.jpg|Captain Rex in Star Wars Rebels Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Clone Troopers Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Blaster Users Category:Gunners Category:Soldiers Category:Clones who Disobeyed Order 66 Category:Captains Category:Martial Artists Category:Clones Category:Betrayed Characters Category:The Republic Category:The Rebel Alliance Category:Strategists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Scapegoats Category:Selfless Characters Category:The 501st Legion Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap